interdimensionalgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Mission Report: Incident on Sanctum Station
Mission Report: Knight 18 on November 11th, 2041 "Incident on Sanctum Station" The next time we go in on a "diplomatic" mission remind me to go in with an armed contingent. It was a second thought to even bring Rook 12, and in the end I'm not sure if things would have gone well without her. We needed someone to babysit that reporter, but she really pulled her own weight. Actually, just take us off these kinds of missions. Send in Zenlil. Fisher does a lot better at this sort of thing anyway. We were dispatched to the Guardian's Sanctum Orbital Colony to meet with Founder Cody for a diplomatic meet and greet and to try to soften Stormbird's image. Good luck on that one now. Shortly after approaching and launching the mission pod, we were briefly disabled by what appeared to be a rudimentary E.M.P. weapon. While it did next to no damage to Stormbird, it fried the mission pod and we crash landed on the colony. After the mission we examined the device, which had been installed to the outside of the colony. The one shot it took at us had utterly fried the thing, but we sent it off to Chard Labs for examination and classification. Oh, and we had an annoying reporter from the Newswire with us. After, uh, "landing," the Bishop and I did initial reconnaissance and discovered that the Sanctum had been taken over by armed so-called cultists, part of a group who worshipped the Guardians as gods. Idiots. We were attacked by several of the cultists shortly afterwards, and a broadcast told us that their leader had attached a mass disintegration bomb to the main reactor. I decided we needed to get closer to this leader, and so Rook 12, Bishop 10, the useless reporter and I moved in for a closer look. I made an executive decision that we needed more information on this group, and we had to know how Founder Cody was being treated. One of the cultists had a vibro-blade, which I stashed in my boot, and then I surrendered to them. Upon being taken to their central base I found that all the civilians were being held in the spaceport, under guard, and only the founder (and now myself) were there as hostages. Amateurs didn't even check my boot for the blade, assuming I'd be unarmed. This "Father" was certifiably insane. He wanted to blow up the Sanctum, killing himself, his followers and all the civilians, in order for them to become "one with the Guardians." Lunatic. Anyway, while I was held hostage, Bishop 10 was able to move in and began an assault on the cultists. The leader had indicated to me that he wouldn't blow the bomb till an "appointed time," and we used that time to escape from him. Things were complicated a little bit when the reporter was captured, but we managed. Unfortunately, they had taken my C.M.C. during my imprisonment, so I wasn't able to communicate easily with Rook 12 or Bishop 10. Rook 12, the Founder, and that reporter went down into Engineering, but it wasn't till later that we discovered the bomb had just been a hoax. The Bishop, under fire from the cultists, vented the main compartment and sent them all out to space. I firmly stand behind my Bishop in his choice. Without our C.M.C.s - of which, by the way, Rook 12 had lost hers as well; maybe we should look into making these more permanent? - She wasn't able to tell the Bishop about the lack of the bomb. He vented them, believing it would stop the Sanctum from being disintegrated, and did it with the mindset to save all of us and the civilians. The father was clearly unstable and could have done anything to make his point. We freed the civilians and returned to Stormbird. The reporter finished her story, and the diplomatic function with Founder Cody was completed. The cultists. They obviously had some military training and hardware. We'll need to investigate this some more and it is unfortunate we didn't manage to take any alive. The date is November 11th, 2042, and it is 10:32pm. Knight 18 out. Category:Sanctum Station Category:Andrelia Cody Category:Terri Kopp Category:Daimon Arcos Category:Lisa Conibear Category:Mission Report